


May Heaven Fear The Broken Angel

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, evil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	May Heaven Fear The Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



A predator is out for blood.

Such a sweet guy with an adorable grin on his dimpled cheeks. Cute like a puppy, belly laughing at a silly joke shared between them, all bright eyes and beautiful smile. Sam kept to himself. He was unnoticed by the great big world, yet he noticed them...The lovely ladies, the pure virgins. The girls who giggle and blush and twirl in pretty skirts.

She takes to his rhythm, dancing with him on the bar floor, having the time of her life as he spins her, dips her; when he holds her close to his chest to slow down the pace, he breathes in her sweet perfume, shuddering as the feral beast inside him howls. He flashes her a grin, playing Mr. Prince charming when he opens the door for her politely, and she blush and move in closer to him, the little lambs that follows the big bad wolf home.

She has the nicest smile, she is beautiful. Golden blond hair and pretty blue eyes that twinkle like stars, pink lips that gasp softly when he gently kisses her. She believes she is perfectly safe in his arms, foolishly daydreaming that no harm will come to her as the gentle giant cradles her cheeks in his palms and leans down to peck a kiss to her lips, he praises her with tenderness, "Good girl."

She is breathtaking, made even lovelier when death comes to claim her. She fights, they all do. Desperately clinging to a string of hope; her nails dig into his chest and frantically scratch, pushing as strong as she can, her legs flailing helplessly. It is a lost cause as her lithe, small body is trapped under the heaving bulk of his massive frame.

She chokes on her blood, fingers desperately clutching around her throat where he savagely slit her flesh. Her eyes widen in horror, wet and glassy. Poor lost little girl, she was nothing more than a victim of his dark desires, his needs. The pleasure that coils hot and tight in his belly, burning him like a flame until he cools it with sating the thirst by the the blood soaking his hands from the life he took. She dies with a soft gasp, his blood stained fingernails lightly brushing over her pale cheek. 

Down to the beach he walks where he washes off the red streaks, and he sits down on the sand and lights up a cigarette, dragging in the smoke and ash that burns his lungs as he smiles contentedly, watching the waves roll over the rocks before crashing back out to the sea.

A storm moves in that night, he sits under the crashing thunder and lighting, bathed in the scent of fresh earth and clean air. Big, heavy raindrops are pouring from the sky, soaking him to the bone and washing the last trace of her blood from his handsome face.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1067083.html?thread=113531211#t113531211)


End file.
